During oxy-cutting, scarfing, heating and similar procedures using a heating gas flame in which a mixture of oxygen or air is burnt with a fuel gas, there can be a reduction of passages and therefore a reduction of gas quantities resulting in a weaker than required heating flame power due to pollution of the nozzles or safety-, measuring-or other gas supplying arts arranged before it. Vice versa it is possible that an increase of the passage and outlet diameters due to abrasion leads to an increase of throughout and respectively heating capacity. Therefore a frequent adjustment of the heating flame media especially near the nozzle is necessary to achieve a safe and effective performance. On one hand access is very limited due to environmental or constructional circumstances i.e. during oxy-cutting of hot steel products and because of the very long operation times which cannot be interrupted, on the other hand a frequent adjustment of pressure reducers and valves is work requiring and susceptible for mistakes.
There are methods and procedures by which the requested operation circumstances of the gas operated and heating flame producing equipment are regulated or adapted automatically, depending on problem and duty, especially when the number of heating flame nozzles can be changed during production. The electronical measurement of data and their processing in computers or similar for regulating intervention by adjusting, switch on or off of control devices is typical for these methods, as described i.e. in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,249 and EP 0188 763. The necessary effort for that is very extensive, very expensive and increases the susceptibility to disruptions of the plant.